


Platonic Fanfiction Or?

by cleverly



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I don't want to tag too much and give it away?, I'll add more to the relationships and characters by the second chapter!, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverly/pseuds/cleverly
Summary: Who would've thought that reading Star Wars fanfiction would lead to this?





	Platonic Fanfiction Or?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've had this fic on the back burner for quite a while, I couldn't quite decide which direction I wanted to take it in. But I think I finally have it figured out. It'll be three chapters (I think), so here's the first.

The setting sun casts a warm light across the loft as Sam and Blaine sit in the living room. Blaine shuts off his tablet, looking over to his right where Sam sleeps on the couch. A few hours prior, Sam had come home, his shoulders hunched and expression pinched as he recounted his day. A day which had gone badly, namely due to a callback for a modeling job, which had gone terribly. Deciding that it was his job to cheer Sam up—or at least take his mind off his troubles—he chose to read Sam the latest Star Wars fanfic he had come across the night before. It was only a half an hour into his reading that he noticed that Sam had fallen asleep.

He looks over at his sleeping friend, taking Sam in. His appearance had definitely changed in the last few months, since they had arrived in New York together. Along the way, Sam had stopped dyeing his hair, allowing it to fade back to its natural shade. But, the most significant difference were the worry lines that had begun making their way onto Sam’s face. Blaine knew that Sam was stressed; that not getting into Pratt Institute had left a mark on the other. That since arriving in New York, he had struggled with booking modeling jobs, and that living with Blaine and the rest of the group (on a couch, no less) had left Sam worn out and tired. Blaine also knew that their friendship had definitely become strained; that Blaine had been spending all his time with Kurt and NYADA, and he had been neglecting Sam. 

Looking at the tense expression on Sam’s sleeping face, guilt twists in Blaine’s stomach. Bringing his hand up, he gently strokes his fingers along Sam's face; across his brows, down his temple, pausing on the side of his cheek. Moments pass, as Blaine repeats the action, until the tension begins to ease from his friend’s face. Smiling fondly, Blaine gives Sam’s cheek one more touch, before pulling away.

He grabs his textbook from the coffee table in front of him, deciding he might as well get some studying done while no one was home and Sam slept. 

After about an hour, Blaine puts down his books and stretches his shoulders and arms. He moves his neck from side to side, releasing the tension in his muscles. Walking over to the kitchen, he pours water into the teapot, before placing it on the stove, for it to boil. He hears a yawn from across the room, followed by the sound of the couch creaking as Sam sits up.

“Blaine?” Sam calls out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“I’m in the kitchen.” Blaine response, trying not to think about how cute Sam looks half-asleep; the idea of walking over to the couch and cuddling up in Sam's arms crosses his mind, but he dismisses it as quickly as it comes. He obviously couldn't do that. Obviously. Instead, he pulls out two mugs and pours them each a cup of tea. 

“Here you go.” Blaine says, walking back over and handing Sam his mug.

“Mmmm,” Sam sighs, taking a small sip of the hot drink. “Thanks, dude.” 

Blaine merely nods in response, taking a sip of his own cup.

“So, how long was I out for?” Sam asks, noticing that it was completely dark outside, but none of their other roommates were home yet.

“Not long, about an hour or so. I’ve been studying since you fell asleep; I don’t think the others are going to be home for a while. Kurt and Rachel are working on a dance routine for Cat’s class.” Blaine answers, taking another sip of his drink, before placing it on the table in front of him. He tries to fold his legs, in an attempt to get more comfortable, but the chair he was sitting on made it a little difficult.

Noticing his friends struggle, Sam shifts on the couch. “Blaine, come sit beside me, you’ll be way more comfortable.” He pats the spot beside him, gesturing for the brunette to join him.

Blaine contemplates just staying in his chair, he had already had enough more-than-friendly feelings for Sam tonight, and the closeness would probably just make it worse. He quickly tosses that thought aside; Sam is his best friend and he was going to sit next to his best friend. He stands up and walks over to the couch, sitting down in the empty spot. He couldn’t help but smile as Sam rearranges the blanket he had wrapped around himself, placing it on Blaine’s lap and legs, for them to share.

“So, I had the weirdest dream.” Sam says, once he’s satisfied with the blankets. He places his arm on the back of the couch, behind Blaine. Blaine turns towards him, cocking his head to the side as he waits for Sam to continue. He grabs his cup once more and takes another sip.

“It might have been because you were reading me that Star Wars fanfiction before I fell asleep, but I dreamt that we were reading fanfiction about us.” 

Blaine chokes on his tea, hearing Sam’s words. He coughs to clear his throat, before he chokes out, “you what?”

“Yeah, it was kind of awesome, actually.” Sam says, a smile playing across his lips. “There were all these different stories about us, based on our lives. Stories about us back when we were still at McKinley, like when we first met and then when we became best friends. And even some when we moved to New York! It was pretty sick.”

Blaine stares at Sam, blinking dumbly, as his friend continues to recount his dream. So absorbed in his story, Sam fails to notice the look on Blaine's face.

“Oh, and there was some AUs too! Like we met because I went to Dalton before McKinley, although I’m not so sure I could’ve pulled off that blazer...” Sam pauses, trying to picture himself in it, his face scrunching up in concentration.

“Yeah, I think you’d look great in it.” Blaine utters weakly, his brain trying to process what exactly was happening.

“Thanks, dude! Oh, there was even some Harry Potter AUs! We were both in Gryffindor, although you always seemed like you’d be sorted into Ravenclaw, you’re so smart.” Sam continues, patting his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

“We—“ Blaine finally speaks, clearly his throat. “We were friends in these fics, right? Like they were all platonic, friendship-based stories?” 

“Yeah,” Sam confirms and Blaine lets out a sigh of relief. “I mean, some of them were, but in the majority of them, we were a couple. Like, boyfriends...“ 

Blaine’s heart picks up.

“...Even husbands in a few of them.” Sam concludes. Blaine’s sure that if his heart was beating any faster, it would explode out of his chest. 

“And that doesn’t freak you out?” Blaine blurts out.

“Why would it?” Sam questions, cocking an eyebrow. 

“You had a dream about people writing stories about us! Together! _Married!_ ”

“Yeah, so?” 

Blaine continues to stare at Sam, at a complete loss for words. Blaine definitely considered Sam to be one of the most understanding and accepting people he’s ever met, but a line had to be drawn somewhere. And the fact that Sam didn’t see anything wrong with the idea of the two of them together, _married,_ is doing strange things to Blaine’s heart. They had joked about it in the past, about Blaine’s attraction to his best friend; Sam hadn’t lied when he said that their friendship wouldn’t change, with Blaine being attracted to him. They’d remained close ever since Blaine’s “guilty pleasure” confession last year, Sam guaranteeing that Blaine would never feel uncomfortable about his feelings and, for that, Blaine was forever grateful.

But apparently, Sam decided to completely throw that out the window.

Because if there was one thing Blaine was right now, it is uncomfortable. And _panicked._ Because Sam thinks the idea of Blaine and him together as a couple wasn’t strange, he wasn’t against the idea. But what did that _mean?_

Blaine stands up, the sudden action causing Sam to jump, startled. He gives Sam one last glance before turning away and walking towards the kitchen, his tea mug in hand. 

“What are you doing?” Sam asks, confused by his friend’s actions.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Blaine replies, his voice sounding frantic, making him wince. He begins filling the kettle again to make more tea, anything to keep his hands busy.

“I think,” Sam says, standing up and walking across the room, to join Blaine in the kitchen. “That you’re freaking out.”

“Freaking out?” Blaine forces out a laugh, “why would I be freaked out?”

“I don’t know, dude. You tell me.”

The shorter boy puts down the kettle, and clutches at the counter top, trying to steady himself. His eyes remain fixed on the counter, refusing to meet his best friend’s eyes. There were a million questions running through Blaine’s mind; he knows that if he turns around and looks at Sam, every question would come tumbling out of him. And he couldn’t have that. Even when Sam raises his hand and places it on Blaine’s shoulder, trying to get Blaine to turn around and look at him, Blaine’s hold on the counter only tightens.

“B, you’re starting to freak me out, too. Could you please turn around and look at me?” 

At hearing the worried tone in Sam’s voice, Blaine takes a few deep breaths to steady himself, before turning around. The look on Sam’s face instantly makes Blaine regret turning around. Sam’s brows are furrowed in worry, his green eyes shining with a mixture of confusion and concern. Blaine put that look on his friend’s face. Blaine felt terrible.

“Blaine, you need to tell me what’s going on.” Sam says, his hand coming up and resting on Blaine’s shoulder. The contact causes a shiver to run through Blaine’s body.

“It’s nothing,” Blaine assures him, forcing a small smile on his face. “I swear I’m good.”

“No, it wasn’t nothing.” Sam says as Blaine turns back around to boil the water. “Was it because I told you about my dream?”

Blaine’s silence is all the confirmation Sam needs.

“Oh. I didn’t think the idea of you and I together would freak you out so much.” Sam mutters. The sour tone of his voice makes Blaine wheel around to face him.

“It does freak me out Sam! It freaks me out that it doesn’t seem to bother you at all!” Blaine shouts hysterically. 

“Why would it freak me out?”

“Most straight guys aren’t really as comfortable with the idea of being in a relationship with their gay best friend as you seem to be!”

“Well maybe that’s because I’m not straight!”

Sam freezes, his eyes widening as he realizes what he has said. Blaine wears a similar expression on his face.

“You—you’re not...” Blaine stutters, searching for the right words to say.

“No, I’m not.” Sam sighs, running a hand through his hair. Turning away, he sits down on one of the kitchen table chairs. He places his elbows on the table and drops his head in his hands. Blaine continues to look at his best friend, his chest tightening at his distraught state.

“That wasn’t how I wanted to tell you,” Sam says quietly after a few moments of silence, slowly raising his head to look at Blaine. “I’m not ashamed or in denial about it, I was just waiting for the right time.” His expression turns even sadder as he finishes, “I didn’t think mentioning my dream would you react like that.”

Blaine’s breath hitches at Sam’s confession. 

_Sam wasn’t straight._

“But, I obviously didn’t do this right. You freaked out and now you probably hate me. I mean, you’re engaged, man. I know you are. I know you and Kurt have been having some problems, but you know I’d never come between the two of you. No matter what I feel. I’m sorry, I never should have said anything.”

Before Blaine could process Sam’s words, Sam is across the room, grabbing his jacket off the coat rack. He quickly pushes the door open and says, “I’m so sorry,” before closing it behind him, leaving Blaine in an empty loft, his mind and heart racing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger, hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!


End file.
